The present invention relates to a multipurpose memento and, more particularly, to a multipurpose flag for displaying an event design.
A flag is a piece of fabric (most often rectangular or quadrilateral) with a distinctive design that is used as a symbol, as a signaling device, or as decoration. A banner is a flag or other piece of cloth bearing a symbol, logo, slogan or other message. Currently, decorative flags may include names and/or logos of music bands, sports teams, schools, companies, and the like. Typically decorative flags are either purchased or passed out at events. However, flags have a limited lifespan, are difficult to display and consequently become a memento that is stored away or thrown away. They lack the means to become multi-functional.
As can be seen, there is a need for a fabric memento that may be worn and displayed in multiple configurations.